Dad and Daddy
by Klainemovesme101
Summary: Blaine and Kurt's first night with their son. Oneshot, just a short little drabble.   FLUFF


**Hi!**

**This is a short little drabble about Blaine and Kurt's first evening with their baby boy.**

**It's fluffy, that's actually everything. If you like it, please review!**

"Here's your little boy. You can take him home now."

The nurse handed a little baby boy over to Kurt, who was now a young man with tear-filled eyes. Blaine stood behind his husband and together they watched their little boy sleep in the arms of one of his fathers.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and kissed a tear away. "We are going home, honey. We're going home with our son."

Kurt laid his son –his _son_- in the carseat . Carefully, because he was afraid to break him. He was so little, everything about him was tiny. And beautiful. Kurt and Blaine knew they were biased, it was their son after all, but it really was a gorgeous kid. Their son was beautiful.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Those words made him laugh. Blaine had changed over the years, they all had, but he never got used to seeing Kurt silenced.

"Off course I'm okay, Blaine. We are parents. I have a baby with you. This is the most beautiful day of my life."

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand. He was pretty sure that seeing his husband carrying their son was the best thing he'd ever see. And if Blaine said that, it meant something: he had seen Kurt in his wedding tuxedo. He had seen Kurt in his cheerios uniform. He had seen Kurt naked.

So if he said that Kurt carrying their baby was the best thing he'd ever see, then that was really the best thing anyone could see.

Hand in hand, they walked into their new life. Their life as a family.

In their house, which was now the home of the Hummel-Anderson family, the two men enjoyed their first night as a family. As two fathers, living with their little guy.

"We are dads, Kurt. It's not a dream anymore. That's our son."

The two men were standing in front of the little blue crib where their little boy was sleeping. Kurt had his arms wrapped around his husband's waist. "What do you think about his name, Blaine? I don't want to keep thinking about him without a name..."

Blaine smiled. "I know. We were going to pick Noah, Christopher or Aiden, right?"

"Right," Kurt nodded, "Noah Hummel-Anderson, Christopher Hummel-Anderson or Aiden Hummel-Anderson. I think they all fit. Though..."

"You like Christopher or Noah better?"

Kurt smirked. "Yeah."

"Noah," Blaine said, "It sounds... peaceful. I love it."

The baby started fussing and Kurt picked him up. "Do you like that name? Noah Hummel-Anderson?" The baby opened his eyes and stretched his arm out to his dad. Kurt kissed the little fingers. "Noah, it is."

"Do you think it'd be bad for his sleep rythm if we just... lay on the couch with him for a little while?", Blaine asked. He just... He wanted to enjoy this little moment with his husband and their son.

Kurt sighed happily. "It's probably not the best most responsible choice... But I don't care now, Blaine." He turned around and walked to their big, leather couch. Kurt sat down and gave the baby to Blaine. He laid himself down and Kurt spooned behind him. This was all they had ever dreamed of. They were married, they had a son and they just... loved each other.

"He looks like you," Blaine whispered silently, while carressing the baby's cheek, "He has your mouth and the same fierce look in his eyes."

Kurt smiled proud. "I can't see it... But you're probably right. He is beautiful anyway."

"Yes, he is."

Kurt kissed Blaine in the crook of his neck. His arm was wrapped around Blaine and his hand was on the tummy of his little boy. Of their little boy. Life couldn't be better.

A good thirty minutes later, Kurt decided that it was too late. "Honey, we are going to fall asleep here... We better go to bed."

"Hmm..."

Blaine stood up. They both gave Noah a kiss on his forehead before putting him in his crib. "We love you, sweetie. Dad and daddy love you so much."

"I love you. Thanks for making me a dad."

"Love you too. Thanks for making me a daddy."

THE END

**Sorry if there are typos. It's 3 am here.**


End file.
